La sirena perdida
by marta.prpu
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una princesa del agua se sacrificó por su pueblo, volviendose una criatura de Tui. Ahora, el señor del fuego ha capturado una extraña y hermosa criatura semi-humanay solo el principe Zuko puede ayudarla y devolverle su libertad perdida. aviso: Aang no desapareció y en la historia tiene unos 20 años.
1. prologo

_**Cuenta una leyenda que hace años existieron las tribus del agua, Ciudades situadas en los frios y nevados polos donde vivían los maestros del agua, gente poderosa que tenia el don de utilizar su elemento para sanar a los heridos y para congelar a sus enemigos.**_

_**Pero todo cambió cuando algunos de los maestros empezaron a ser corrompidos por las ansias de poder hasta el punto de que atacaron a Tui y a Lá, sus espíritus guardianes, bajo la escusa de que les ocultaban el verdadero poder del agua.**_

_**Lá cayó y resurgió gracias al sacrificio de la princesa del norte, Yue. Por desgracia, el sacrificio de la princesa y los esfuerzos del que fue su prometido, así como los de su hermana, los príncipes Sokka y Katara del Sur por calmara los maestros que se habían revelado, no pudieron detener la ira deTui, quien enfurecido por el ataque a su compañera, inundó ambos polos bajo un manto de agua.**_

_**La princesa Katara, desesperada, suplicó a Tui que perdonara la vida de los habitantes, pues la gran mayoría era inocente, y a cambio, ella se entregó al espíritu, convirtiéndose en una criatura del océano, incapaz de volver a andar en la superficie otra vez a menos a que algún caminante estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.**_

_**A cambio de dicha ayuda, el caminante recibiría un deseo concedido por la misma Lá y de manos de la princesa del agua.**_

_**Por desgracia, la leyenda fue perdiéndose en el tiempo y solo quedó de ella el fragmento que hablaba del deseo concedido por la princesa, ocasionando que miles de barcos salieran en busca de la joven, tratando de engañarla y capturarla, rompiendo la fe que la joven tenía en las personas y volviéndola un ser melancólico y solitario.**_

_**Se dice que, a pesar de ello, si algún barco queda atrapado en una tormenta, se oye una suave voz que canta hasta que las aguas vuelven a calmarse, como si de una nana se tratara.**_

El niño se acurrucó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la mujer que se encontraba a su lado sonrió, viendo a su pequeño hijo profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches mi querido Zuko, que la luna vele tus sueños.- Ursa besó los cabellos de su hijo y se levantó para irse.

-Mami… -La mujer sonrió y con un suspiro se giró a ver al pequeño que la miraba desde la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zuko?

-¿La princesa se queda sola para siempre?

Ursa sonrió enternecida.-Hasta ahora asía sido, nadie ha sabido amarla.-Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¡No es justo! Cuando crezca iré al polo sur y la rescataré para casarme con ella y que pueda volver a caminar.

Ursa rio ante la declaración del pequeño

-No tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás, mi pequeño. Pero por ahora será mejor que te duermas o estarás tan cansado que no podrás ir por tu princesa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

-Sí mami n.n

**Espero que os haya gustado, por ahora esto no es más que un proyecto pero si veo que os gusta y os interesa seguiré escribiendo esta história. **

**La verdad es que me basé en una imagen que ví y de la cual me enamoré a primera vista ( clubs/zutara-of-fire-and-water/images/25674131/tit le/zutara-3-photo)**

**Ya sabeis, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia (las acepto con mucho cariño y amor) y review y listo que a demás….IT'S FREEE!**


	2. La sirena

**Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias Flor-soleada y a karychela, me alegro de que os haya gustado mi fic. Karychela, respecto a tus preguntas, aun no lo tengo del todo claro pero Zhao y el señor del fuego serán probablemente los malos que siempre son, aunque me he planteado poner una Azula mas o menos "buena". En cuanto a la cicatriz… ¿qué es Zuko sin su cicatriz? Por cierto, el hecho de que hayas marcado la historia como favorita me ha llegado al alma, gracias \./**

**Ya sabéis, a cualquier duda, sugerencia o simple comentario, un review nunca hace daño (que poeta soy) y ahora… A DISFRUTAR Y QUE VIVA EL ZUTARA**

Zuko miró el paisaje que se presentaba frente a él desde la nave. A pesar del frio, el joven príncipe no llevaba más que unos pantalones y una camisa medio abierta. Por alguna razón, al ver los pedazos de hielo flotando en el mar mientras la nieve caía le hizo recordar los cuentos que su madre solía contarle, cuentos de las otras naciones y de los cuales su preferido siempre fue el de las princesas que se sacrificaron, una por Lá y otra por Tui, aquella última siempre fue su favorita.

-En que estoy pensando? No son más que niñerías.- murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza en un intento de despejarse.

-Zuko

El príncipe se giró y vio a su tio con el ceño fruncido y con un abrigo en la mano.

-Póntelo antes de que te resfríes, me da igual que seas un poderoso maestro fuego y que controles tu temperatura corporal, como te resfríes poco vamos a poder hacer.

Zuko suspiró y cogió la prenda que su tio le ofrecía, llevaba poco más de dos meses navegando por el polo sur junto al comandante Zhao, lo cual no le estaba sentando nada bien. ¡Empezaba a echar de menos a Azula!

Iroh sonrió y le instó a entrar para calentarse.

-El capitán me ha comentado que en poco llegaremos a los territorios de la antigua tribu del sur. De veras espero que aun haya gente en ella. ¿Te imaginas encontrar auténticos maestros agua? Dicen que algunos de ellos eran capaces de curar incluso las heridas más mortales.

Zuko se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que su padre le quemó el rostro su tio no había parado de buscar una cura, no solo para su rostro sino para su alma, rota por el desprecio del señor del fuego Ozai.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla y el joven miró al cielo, encapotado por unas negras nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Zuko frunció el ceño y entró rápidamente para avisar al capitán.

Por desgracia al entrar en la cabina se encontró al comandante Zhao, quien en aquel momento ordenaba el avance de la nave.

-No creo que sea buena idea- comentó al oir la orden, haciendo que el comandante se girara a verlo con desprecio.

-¿Acaso cuestionáis mi orden, príncipe Zuko? ¿De repente habeis adquirido mayor experiencia de la que yo tengo?

Zuko frunció el ceño, molesto.-Está a punto de estallar una tormenta y no sabemos cuales pueden ser las consecuencias. Nunca antes hemos estado tan cerca del polo sur y no deberíamos arriesgarnos ahora.

El comandante Zhao se disponía a contestarle al príncipe cuando una sacudida les mandó a todos al suelo. Los dos maestros fuego se miraron y por primera vez parecieron pensar lo mismo pues ambos se levantaron y corrieron a la cubierta en busca de la fuente del problema, encontrando unos grandes bloques de hielo que parecían haber surgido de la nada.

Uno de aquellos bloques se aproximaba a la nave a gran velocidad y Zuko, junto al comandante Zhao y otros dos maestros fuego empezaron a lanzar llamaradas para detenerlo o para fundirlo lo suficiente como para que el choque no fuera devastador para con la nave.

Cuando el bloque solo estaba a unos metros la nave giró de improviso, haciendo que los cuatro hombres que se encontraban en la proa cayeran al mar.

Mientras se hundía, Zuko vió a uno de sus hombres siendo arrastrado por su armadura y nadaba velozmente hacia él cuando una extraña melodía llegó a sus oídos. Creyendo que era su imaginación por la falta de aire el príncipe siguió hasta llegar a donde el otro maestro estaba y le ayudó a quitarse la armadura para empezar a subir.

El maestro fuego fue ayudado a subir por sus compañeros mientras Zuko volvía a sumergirse en busca del otro hombre. Miró a su alrededor pero no podía ver casi. En un momento le pareció ver un brillo tras uno de los bloques.

Zuko siguió ese extraño reflejo, que le guió hasta la superficie, donde dio a parar a un iceberg con una parte a ras del agua, formando una playa de hielo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al soldado inconsciente tumbado en ella y a su lado una bella muchacha de cabellos color chocolate y piel acanelada ¡TOTALMENTE DESNUDA!

Volvió a ver el brillo y al fijarse mejor notó que este provenía de la cola de la joven. Espera… ¿cola? El príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que aquella joven no era humana, ¡era una criatura de Tui!

Sintió algo calido aproximarse por su espalda y la joven se giró, mostrándole unos ojos de color del mar pero que mostraban un profundo terror, terror que fue lo último que vio en aquellos ojos antes de que una llamarada diera contra su pecho y la lanzara hasta la orilla.

Zuko se giró, viendo al comandante Zhao con una sádica sonrisa que le miraba desde un bote junto a varios asombrados soldaos, asi como a su tio, quien miraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven con tristeza.

-Parece que no volveremos con las manos vacias después de todo.

Iroh ayudó a su sobrino a subir mientras dos de los soldados cargaban a la sirena y a su compañero, volviendo pronto a la nave.

En ella, muchos miraron a la joven con sorpresa, admiración y lujuria, lo que provocó que Zuko se molestara.

-Preparen un tanque lleno de agua,- ordenó Iroh- no creo que sea bueno para ella el estar fuera del agua.

En unos minutos la sirena se encontraba dentro de un pequeño tanque lleno de agua marina, el cual, a su vez, se encontraba dentro de una de las celdas del barco, todo ello bajo las órdenes del comandante Zhao.

Por primera vez, el príncipe sintió lástima por la joven, a saber que destino le esperaba en manos de Zhao y de su padre, más al ser una mujer pez. Zuko se preguntó si no sería ella la princesa del sur. Había muchas posibilidades y eso solo aumentaba su pesar para con la joven de ojos azules.

El barco volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez en dirección a la nación del fuego mientras, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en el polo norte, un pez koi de color negro temblaba ante la tristeza de haber perdido a su más querida criatura, su princesa sirena Katara.

**¿Os gustó? ¿Puedo seguir escribiendo? Eso espero porque me tienen amenazada **

**Bueno, antes de marcharme a escribir el próximo capítulo quiero hacer un par de cosas, la primera es recomendaros algunos fanfics zutara (en fanfiction) que son Cruzada (sin terminar), Dance of Slavery (ingles y terminado), la caída del loto blanco (sin terminar) y mi gran aventura zutara (sin terminar). El próximo capitulo os diré algunos más y la segunda cosa que quería pediros es que si conoceís algún fanfic zutara que me podais recomendar, a mi o a cualquiera, decidme el título mediante un review y ya de paso los pondré entre las recomendaciones.**

**Ahora si, nos vemos n.n**

**Bss**


End file.
